Ichigo
by Imbrii
Summary: The only reason this is still up is because I don't delete fanfic, even if it's old and poorly written.


**Title :** Ichigo (Strawberry)  
**Author:** Imbrii  
**Rating:** PG13 (for kinkiness ^^;)  
**Inspirations: **A scene in The Amber Spyglass by Phillip Pullman and _The Lollipop Incident_ by IckaImp   
**Summary:** [One-shot, PWP] Hisoka eats some strawberries while Tsuzuki looks on... that's about it. ^^;;   
The ending is semi-tentative, as I wasn't sure on what idea to use; so, I chose the one my lovely friend Manda-chan suggested with K-ko as my second opinion. How'd I do? (Feedback is lovely ^-^ *hinthint*)  
  
  
**~Ichigo~**

  


Hisoka looked at his surroundings, not paying much attention to anything in particular. People walked by, idle chattering and mental murmurings a dull roar. The world was someplace far away, his thoughts wandering aimlessly over some unknown issue. Tsuzuki, who had been attempting conversation, fell silent as he figured out his partner was in his own mind and not about to come back.

            One pale hand reached for the plate of strawberries, ripe and lightly dusted with sugar, piled on top of whipped cream. This had been meant for Tsuzuki, but the man was intrigued enough by the boy's behavior to let him have a few. Never before had his partner picked out something sweet to eat without prompting. Despite the loss of a sugary treat, he was happy to see Hisoka doing something new... the downside being he was oblivious to everything. As the strawberry drew close to the pink lips, another plus of the situation made itself known--the whole picture was beautiful and erotic at the same time. Sheepishly the brunette turned away, not wanting to stare at the youth like that--mostly because if caught, there'd be Hell to pay--but it only lasted so long. Those were _his _strawberries after all, so if Hisoka was going to eat them, he'd _definitely_ oogle every moment as payback!

Every move the teen made was painfully slow, an eternity of time revolving around a single red berry. Long, pale fingers and a bright fruit finally met pink lips, but it was not merely _eaten_. A flash of tongue licked the tip, slowly taking off that first bit of sugar before lips closed around it. The tip was sucked on briefly, boy still disconnected from his actions, then delicately bitten off. The older man had become engrossed in the process, fascinated by the way his partner turned something simple into sensual.

The berry was not yet finished. The boy nursed the fleshy insides, gently clipping off bits with his incisors, until all that remained was a nub of stem. Another berry was taken from the plate without any sign of thought, green eyes staring at something far away. This time, the long fingers tapped the red fruit against his lips until the tongue greeted it with a caress. Whipped whiteness coated juice-stained lips as the strawberry was slowly, ever so slowly sucked in. 

Tsuzuki shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to handle his partner's innocent seduction via strawberry. Seeing that slender tongue massage the underside of the suckled berry, soft lips holding it close—made the older Shinigami painfully aware of just how beautiful Hisoka made the affair, and just how much he _enjoyed _watching it. At this point he couldn't tear his eyes away from that boyish face, the small mouth streaked red with berry blood. Not even consuming several strawberries himself alleviated his partner's hold.

Fingers coated in sticky-sweet goo, the eternal teen began to absent-mindedly lick them clean, tongue idly sliding over one digit before moving to the next. Each loving lick increased the heat writhing inside of Tsuzuki, a squirming need that he dare not satisfy. Nevertheless, _something _must give, or the poor purple-eyed man might burst. Discreetly, he moved his chair closer to get a better view—this didn't exactly _help _matters, but looking at Hisoka's face made it all worthwhile. 

An impulse took control of Tsuzuki, setting him in motion before he could think better of it, snatching up a strawberry and placing it before those soft lips. The boy didn't notice that this time he wasn't holding the berry, gently sucking on is just as before. Green eyes half-lidded, Hisoka indulged in the forbidden fruit with an appreciative moan, oblivious to the sharp pangs it sent through his partner. Tsuzuki's breath grew shaky as pink lips brushed his fingers, a moist tongue teasing stray sugar crystals from his skin.   


Something twisted inside of the older man, sending sparks of heat through him as he hurried to deliver another strawberry into those expectant lips. Mischief in his eyes, he bit into the berry himself and placed it against Hisoka's lips, teasing the mouth to lean forward in pursuit of the fruit. The boy almost overbalanced himself in the process, knees sliding onto his partner's chair before he could fall over. 

Now the youth was straddling Tsuzuki, mouth locked close to his by a coveted berry. The elder of the two groaned softly, barely able to contain himself as he chomped off part of the fruit in an attempt to speed along oral introductions. An eternity passed as the last bite vanished into pink lips, mouths meeting as gravity played her part. Finally, there was nothing but the two of them.

The sweetness of it nearly overwhelmed him, violet eyes half-closed in contentment. Achingly slow, green eyes appeared beneath heavy lids, clouded with some emotion Tsuzuki couldn't decipher. Thin arms made their way around his neck, vanilla hands burying into chocolate locks as the boy let gravity do her work as he stopped supporting himself with his legs. The sweet-loving man's eyes went wide at the sudden increase in temperature, startled gasp lost into his partner's mouth. 

Slowly, reluctantly they parted, breath shallow and faces flushed. Both caught their breath, afraid to break the silence thus shattering the moment. It was some sort of dream, unreal and impossible yet right in front of them. Tsuzuki whispered haltingly, curiosity overcoming fear. "Y-you knew?"

"Aa," the boy murmured in agreement, the corners of him mouth curling upwards just a bit. Silence reigned until Hisoka spoke up once more. "Tsuzuki?"

"Hmm?"

"You," he whispered, face drawing closer, "have whipped cream on your lip."

"Do I now?" the older man said, voice teasing. Long eyelashes dusted his cheeks as he queried, "Would you,,, get it for me?"

"Of course," was the soft reply, lips brushing against his skin as words faded into action.  


...**owari**


End file.
